Summoning A Mate
by Saskia Queen 22
Summary: Blinded by a hunter, Derek has no intention of ever finding his intended mate. What good is a blind werewolf to anyone? But when Isaac and Scott hire a witch to summon Derek's mate, a storm brings more than just a Stilinski to their little town. Will Derek be able to fight his desire and reign in his wolf from claiming his mate? And what if Derek's past isn't finished with him yet?


Prologue

Magnolia tilted her head back as she inhaled, searching for the inner calm and the connection that came with it. Don't search, she could almost hear her mentor Deaton whisper, open yourself to it and it will find you. She relaxed both her mind and body. As she slowly lowered her head, she felt the beginnings of the connection. By the time her chin hit her chest, the connection was established and she could feel the pulse of white energy within her.

Isaac and Scott were standing silently beside her. Both boys had asked her, begged her many times to do this summoning spell, and Derek seemed like a kind man, but she felt bad doing this behind his back. Shouldn't a grown man decide his own future, however stubborn he might be?

Magnolia had met the wolves on the road, and after establishing each other as supernatural creatures, she almost immediately got invited into their pack. As a witch who had just come into her powers, she could use the protection, and after she helped Scott with a simple locater spell, the pack thing was a done deal, so both species counted their meeting as a win-win scenario.

"Derek needs this, please Mags." Scott had begged her. She had not much experience with summoning, but when Scott called her by the nickname he gave her years ago, she decided to trust him and found herself agreeing to do the spell.

She glanced at her hand, the book trembled and became warm to the touch. That signaled that she was now in connection with enough power to summon him.

Scott and Isaac had made good on their promise, collecting eight of Derek's most prized possessions. Magnolia didn't care about their value, magic was all about the emotional connections. How deeper Derek's bond with these objects, the stronger the magic.

She lifted her hand slowly, feeling herself become more and more strained with each attempt. At six, she stopped. She had to. If she tried to access any more of the objects, her concentration would break and the resulting power snap could easily send her into a coma, or even kill her.

"Is it working? Can you see him?" Scott asked impatient.

Magnolia smiled, even though she was not deep enough into her connection to fully summon him so early in the process, the connection felt strong, the recipient had an open mind.

She ordered the energy, the bond, to break the veil, revealing a stunning young man fast asleep in his bed. Magnolia would have smiled at the touching scene, but she was lightheaded from energy loss and would not be able to concentrate until this passed.

"Summoning the destined mate of an Alpha wolf is no easy task. I've never even attempted anything like this before. So if you want this to work I suggest you shut up and let me concentrate."

When Magnolia was able to focus again, she touched another one of the items. The lock of hair was also warm and trembling, along with Derek's ring. She summoned the boy again and was pleased to find that she was not so lightheaded this time. Her connection had become deeper after the first summoning and she could see him more clearly now. Derek was about to be one lucky wolf.

Gritting her teeth she reached deeper into her connection with the boy, ignoring the fact that Scott and Isaac where quarreling in the back about who was going to explain to Derek why all his stuff was gone.

When the Hale family picture became warm and trembled, she accessed its power. Though she didn't know how, Magnolia could sense the immense energy radiating from it like a beacon of shadow, its presence unexplainable but clear as a lighthouse on a moonless night. All the wolf's desires, fears, dreams and hopes, raw and undisguised, trapped in that picture.

In that moment she realized that this was the most powerful of all objects, her key to fully summon Derek's mate.

Magnolia's instincts took over. Without a thought her palm flew up and a jet of white energy struck the picture. The effect was instantaneous; her palm suddenly felt like it was on fire, and the pain began to spread up her arm like poison. She felt the connection pressing against her will, trying to overcome her completely. Her immediate reaction was to recoil, but the pain only intensified as she instinctually tried to pull away from the contact.

Stiles woke up with his back drenched in cold sweat, fists clenched into his sheets, and foreign fear gripping at his heart. He could still feel the pain, hear the shouting. He could smell the burned flesh as though he was still there.

A nightmare, or memories, ones that weren't his own, not entirely. He willed himself not to think about it, but the dream came flooding back.

Stiles was fully awake by now, he could hear the sounds of the birds outside, singing their song. He looked around his small room, searching for something to stop him from remembering.

On the small table in front of him was a notepad and a pen. He picked it up, thinking that writing would clear his head,

_Beacon Hills Beacon Hils_ _Beacon Hills Beacon Hils_ _Beacon Hills Beacon Hils_ _Beacon Hills Beacon Hils_

or not.

To be continued …

* * *

Please share your thoughts.

Thank You,

Saskia Queen

www . SaskiaQueen . com !Remove the spaces before pasting in your webbrowser!


End file.
